Anything, Anything
by lareepqg
Summary: Jane begins Lavinia's training, only to be confronted by the vile Algernon. Another contribution to our story game


_A/N: Updated because no one pointed out I changed tenses mid-story. How embarrassing. Yikes._

 _This story is a part of a series being written by the Jane and the Dragon fanfiction. A complete list of stories can be found in my profile. Now with hyperlinks!_

 _Fair warning, folks. Algernon is no longer entirely sane, and being a knight (or a girl, for that matter) is not for the faint of heart._

* * *

"You cannot catch me!"

Lavinia rolled over onto her back, floating easily. With a quick flip of her wrist, the princess sent a splash of water towards Jane, who was doing her best to to tread water beside her.

Jane brought her hand up in an attempt to block the spray. The sudden motion of her arm -or rather, the lack thereof- caused her to lose her rhythm and sink. Jane found herself unceremoniously dunked, by her own hand.

Well-muscled with a lean frame had its advantages, sure. Unfortunately, it also meant swimming had never been one of Jane's more specialized skills. In general, water sports were less _swimming_ and more controlled _sinking_.

Jane resurfaced to a snickering Lavinia.

Jane's heart warmed at the princess' carefree giggles. How long had it been since she had laughed so freely? When had Jane herself? Other than her foray into the meadow, that was.

Jane stuck out her tongue. "No, princess, I cannot. You are like an eel in the water!"

"A kipper for Kippernia!" Lavinia took a deep breath, puffing her cheeks out comically before paddling forward into a series of underwater somersaults. Jane was impressed. Even if she had managed such a feat without sinking, Jane had no doubt she'd end up with water in her nose.

Jane watched with interest, the princesses' spinning making her dizzy. Today's outing was a rare treat. The sun was shining, great puffy clouds rolled through the azure sky, and nothing, _not even Gunther's pig-headedness,_ could intrude upon her thoughts.

 _Maggots._

So much for _not intruding_.

Could that beef brain just leave her to her own business for just a few moments?

When the princess reappeared, no worse for wear, Jane beckoned her over. "Come, your Majesty. We should dry off and practice for a bit before Jester gets here. It would not do for us to be still dripping when he arrives." The princess did not complain. The lure of knight's training was far too glittery a prize to spoil with silly grousing.

The girls ducked behind dense bush, quickly dried themselves, and changed into their practice clothes. Once decent, Jane emerged and blew a long drawn-out whistle, waving at Lavinia's guard. The one she could see, anyway. Good William had wandered down the shore in deference to their modesty. Jane assumed his silent counterpart had done the same, and was watching, hidden, from the trees.

Heading back out to their beach, if it could be called such, Jane gathered her gear. Perhaps fifty paces long and twenty paces deep, the sandy alcove was perfect for their practice. After pulling four equal-length sticks from her pack, Jane set dropped her gear at the base of a lone boulder. Jane leaned her sword against the same rock, careful not to let it fall. It would be difficult to clean the sand from the gears.

Making her way back to the princess, Jane handed her two lengths of wood. Lavinia looked at them quizzically.

"What are these? I want to learn swords, Jane." Lavinia's lower lip snuck its way out into a fetching pout. _A dangerous weapon, that pout._ "I want to be a knight!"

"We will learn swords, eventually, Princess. However, I beg you to remember you _are_ a princess, and will never be a knight." Lavinia scowled.

"Swords, Jane."

Jane laughed. With the tip of her finger, pushed the protruding lip back in.

"Not today, Princess. And not until I say you are ready." Lavinia huffed. "Today's lesson is about the basics, the nature of the weapon itself. A sword is just a sword, but a stick…" Jane dropped her voice to a conspiratorial whisper. "A stick can be far more useful, and far more deadly."

Intrigued, Lavinia forgot her moue. "How so?"

"Well, dearest, a stick is just a piece of wood until you turn it into something else. A stick can be anything- A tool to help traverse rough ground quickly. A handle for a shovel or a hoe for tilling the soil or growing food. A spear for fishing or hunting boar. A stave for defense or a halberd for war."

Lavinia did not look impressed. "I do not understand. Is this about yesterday's lesson? That anything can be a weapon?"

Jane laughed. "Yes and no. A stick is anything you make it. Whether you raise it in defense, make it into a weapon, or even burn it to start a fire. Think of it this way: if a strange man walked into the castle with a sword on his hip, would you notice the sword? Do you think, 'perhaps I should be wary of this man, he is armed'?" Lavinia screwed up her face, unconvinced.

"Yes?" she ventured, unsure.

"Would Sir Theodore let such an unknown close to you, or your family?"

"No." Lavinia's answer was more certain.

"But when a washer woman walks into the castle, carrying her laundry across her shoulders, does anyone look twice?" Lavinia shook her head. "Why not?"

"Because she is not a threat, she is just a washer woman."

"Is she? What if she were not _just_ a washer woman? What if," Jane waited a beat. "What if she were a _spy_ , or a _princess_ , secretly trained as a knight?" Faint comprehension crept over Lavinia's features. "A stick is just a stick, until it isn't."

Lavinia mulled over Jane's words. "It must be difficult being Sir Theodore."

Surprised, Jane dissolved into giggles. "Indeed, Your Majesty. Indeed!"

* * *

Lavinia may have wanted sword training, but she very thoroughly enjoyed swinging her two short staves wildly at an amused Jane. Occasionally Jane would go on the offense, giving a quick poke to an unprotected side or a swat to an undefended bottom. Lavinia thought it was all in great fun, which suited Jane fine. Today's lesson was less about actual warfare, and more about being aware of her surroundings.

It was something they would work on. Should Lavinia encounter any actual combat - _and Jane hoped she would surely NOT-_ the princess would have to rely on cunning and speed rather than strength and brute force.

They practiced for nearly an hour before Jester arrived, dressed in his practice clothes. At his appearance, Lavinia roared a squeaky _CHARGE!_ which resulted in the two sweaty girls chasing a skipping, prancing, cartwheeling Jester up and down their little beach.

Eventually, having avoided capture numerous times, Jester put an end to their play. He set Lavinia on practicing cartwheels and backbends in the soft sand. This order _did_ result in some complaining. Why should she have to practice such easy tumbling? Apparently, cartwheels and backbends were for _babies._

Coming to stand with Jane while Lavinia rolled around in grumbling, ungrateful circles, Jester greeted her with a bow. "How are you today, my fair maiden?"

"Quite well, my good fool."

"Are you? Not still mad about yesterday's...debacle?"

"Yes? No?" Jane didn't know how she felt, and stumbled over her words. "I know Gunther was worried, but he should not have attacked that slimy eel. Algernon was going to _kill_ him." Jane kicked at the sand in absent-minded frustration.

"I know."

Jane looked at Jester askance. It was odd for him to be...so succinct. "Speaking of which," she ventured, "how is our favorite gloomy squire?"

"Brooding." Jester gave her a half smile.

Jane laughed. "When is Gunther _not_ brooding?" Jane would have to chat with Gunther when she got back to the castle. She wasn't mad at him, not really. Gunther had her best interests at heart. If only he hadn't been so damn _reckless_ in his protection.

"Ah yes," replied the fool, "But is that not why we hold him so dear?"

Jane blinked at him. Jester was far too perceptive by half.

He gave her a sadly hopeful smile. "Are you sure you would not prefer someone more cheery? Someone who can dance, sing, perhaps make you laugh with his ridiculous jokes?"

Jane's heart pitched in her chest. She took Jester's hand in her own, squeezing it lightly.

"No, Jester."

Jester squeezed back, his smile a little brighter. "Then I am happy for you, Jane." Dropping her hand, Jester pulled her into a fleeting hug, then bounded away to cavort with the princess.

* * *

Jane was on the far side of their little alcove when she heard a sound behind her.

Turning, Jane watched with sinking dread as Algernon stepped out of the treeline. His posture was cocksure, his gait jaunty. Nothing about him betrayed his embarrassment from the day before. Resplendent in his foppish attire, he once again shone like a dark, dangerous star.

Behind him, three men melted out of the shadows. Dressed in his livery, they were large, hulking. One by one they fanned out along the length of the small beach, effectively blocking any easy exit.

Algernon greeted Jane with his usual beatific countenance, his smile wide and shining. It did not reach his eyes. Having seen firsthand his changeable nature, Jane was immediately on guard.

"Ah, Lady Jane, just the person I was looking for." He turned to where the princess stood with Jester, giving them a slight bow. "Your Majesty."

Lavinia, well-trained by the court and completely oblivious to Jane's tension, favored him with a small curtsy. "Lord Algernon. Good afternoon to you." Not being privy to yesterday's drama, Lavinia still carried a small torch for the young noble. She smiled warmly at the intruder, "We've been swimming!"

Algernon inclined his head in courtly acknowledgement, then immediately dismissed the princess. His interest lay elsewhere.

Jester shifted uneasily, sensing the danger. Having been present at _both_ of Algernon's attempts to kill Gunther, he had clear understanding of the danger they were in. Three dangerous-looking men, armed, led by a madman, cornering their unassuming group in this hidden corner of the lake. There was no simple means of escape. They were effectively trapped, surrounded by Algernon and his men, backed against the shoreline.

From the corner of her eye, Jane watched as Jester put a protective hand on Lavinia's shoulder, pulling her close.

Jane stepped towards the noble, angling her body slightly in a conscious effort to put herself between Algernon and the princess.

"What can we do for you today, Lord Algernon?" Jane tried to keep her tone light, forcing as much cheer as she could into her words. She could not afford to anger him.

Jane was acutely aware she was unarmed. It made her edgy. She couldn't have felt more naked if she'd still been in her shift. Her hands flexed in the empty air, aching for her sword. She berated herself for having set it down, _how could she be so complacent?_ Now it was too late, the weapon too far, and all of them in danger. How much, she wasn't sure- but the presence of Algernon's men did not bode well.

Jane tried hard not to let her eyes dart over to where her weapon lay, still propped against the rock, a few feet behind where Algernon stood, smirking.

"Well, Lady Jane, I am here to discuss our impending nuptials." He looked smug. Reptilian.

Jane stiffened. This was not what she had planned. Originally, _despite Beef Brain's assumptions_ , she had decided on -politely- rejecting Algernon at dinner with the king and her parents present. Now, after yesterday's revelations, an audience wasn't just preferred. It was _necessary._

She would not, _could not_ reject him here.

Rebuffing him now...it wasn't just a poor idea. It was a _terrible_ idea. A _dangerous one._

Jane's eyes flickered to the other men. Tall, brutish. They did not seem to be strangers to violence.

Jane cleared her throat. She'd be as politic as possible. "Our nuptials?" With luck, she'd be able to put him off until the king returned from his hunt.

"Yes," Algernon's eyes glittered with malice. "I am quite ready for us to return home, so I should like to settle the matter as soon as possible." Apprehension roiled in Jane's gut.

This was not the time, nor place to do this. Yesterday had shown her, with unfortunate clarity, the depraved nature of the man before her. Gunther had been right, Algernon wasn't just annoying, or rude. Algernon was unpredictable. Treacherous. _Murderous._

Jane needed to be careful. Very, _very_ careful.

Like this morning's swimming, delicacy was not her forte.

Sink or swim, as it were.

"Yes, well. I do apologize for not coming to see you sooner, My Lord." Jane stopped, searching desperately for the right words, the best way to organize them in such a way as not to give offense. This was not the time, nor place, for her mouth to get the best of her. "My mother, both my parents rather, have decided I am not to marry at this time. So it is with great regret I must reject your suit." She forced what she hoped was a sincere look of demure disappointment on her face. "I cannot marry you, Lord Algernon."

Jane braced herself for his reaction. Perhaps he would understand? Perhaps he would not get angry or take offense?

Much to her confusion, Algernon did neither. Instead he laughed merrily. Behind him his men chuckled menacingly. It was a strange, worrisome contrast. The unease in stomach swirled faster. Churning, churning.

"My dear, you act as if your opinion is of consequence." Algernon took a step closer, placing his hand on his sword. It could have been an unconscious act. A subtle, unwitting display of dominance.

Jane did not think so.

There was nothing subtle about Algernon.

It was a threat.

Jane squared her shoulders, balancing lightly on her feet. "I am sorry you feel that way, my Lord. Still, I cannot marry you Lord Algernon. I _will_ not."

With a satisfied grin, Algernon dropped the facade of polite courtliness. His eyes crinkled at her defiance, his features slipping into a predacious mien. Like the day before, Algernon seemed ready to draw blood. Nostrils flaring, teeth bared.

Distantly, Jane wondered why Lavina's guard has yet to make an appearance. Shouldn't they have returned by now? She had waved to the one man, William, nearly an hour ago. _Before_ Jester had arrived and begun their tumbling lesson.

It had been too long. How had she not noticed?

Suddenly the breeze of the lake no longer felt pleasant. It felt cold, icy with foreboding.

Jester must have sensed it too. He stiffened, any pretense of relaxed affability discarded as he moved to step in front of the princess.

"Ah, but you will. Willing or not, you will come with me now." His pupils were wide, glittering with malignant enmity. Algernon glanced over his shoulder to his two men. With a sharp nod of command he said, "Take her."

Jane felt the jagged rush of adrenaline push through her veins. Time slowed, colors grew sharper, shadows deepened.

Too far from her weapons, Jane settled into a defensive stance. She glanced quickly around, searching for something, anything she could use as a weapon. There was very little at her disposal. Nothing, really. There were virtually no rocks in this small beach -an advantage for tumbling practice- but now she bemoaned their absence. Her gear was too far. Even the sticks they had been practicing with were out of reach, discarded on the ground behind Jester and the princess.

Jane rejected them as a means of possible defence. Moving towards Jester would bring Algernon's ruffians closer to Lavinia.

It was not something Jane was willing to risk.

The two men advanced towards her, confident in their task. The first was tall, taller than Smithy, and just as wide. Scarred and balding, his movements were graceful in their economy. Despite his size, the scarred man did not lumber. Jane immediately identified him as the bigger threat. The second man was smaller with a shock of red hair, but was still a head taller than Jane herself. He was overconfident, used to winning. They leered at her with grim gaiety.

Algernon's men closed in, clearly not expecting much of a fight. A quick glance at their faces brought vague recognition. These two, and probably the third man as well, had often been present during her knight's training. Had they not watched along with Algernon, as he ogled her with greedy intent? Did they not know she would not surrender easily?

Their expressions said they did not. Despite having watched her during her training, during her long hours of sparring, they did not expect much of a fight. Did they think she would cower in terror? Perhaps they thought the knights had pandered to her? That Gunther went easy in deference to her title and gender?

No matter. Underestimating her would only work to Jane's advantage. Jane braced herself, lightly shifting her weight forward to the balls of her feet.

They stalked closer.

Jane had no hesitation. _None._ She would _not_ go willingly with the vile Algernon.

Jane rushed forward, grabbing the larger man by his arm. Using his considerable bulk as an anchor, Jane swung around his thick frame to kick out at the smaller man behind him. It was not perfect, the redhead was a step too far for her to do real damage, but her foot connected with a solid _thunk_ to the middle of his chest.

Pity. Jane had hoped to break his sternum, or at least knock him breathless.

Unfortunately her kick did neither, only staggering him back a few feet to land on his backside. He growled, angry.

Letting go of the larger man, Jane used her momentum to spin low, avoiding his swinging arms. She punched hard, a lightning quick one-two succession into his middle, but it was like punching a tree.

Jane stepped forward, hoping to land a hit in soft tissue, perhaps scratch at his eyes, but the man was ready for her. She pulled back her arm, but it was too late. She was not quite quick enough to avoid his grasping hands.

His grip was like a vise, his fingers digging hard into her forearm. He was too strong. Immovable. Unable to break his hold, Jane ducked under his other swinging fist. Using all of her weight, Jane kicked hard at the side of his knee. She heard the satisfying crunch and bellow of pain as the bone snapped under her booted heel.

The maneuver worked as intended. The man released his hold and collapsed on to the ground, moaning.

Unfortunately, by taking down his monstrous counterpart, Jane no longer had the element of surprise. Or the luxury of being underestimated. Angry about her kick to his chest, the second man circled towards her, his face a mask of furious intent. Future Lady or not, he had every intention of subduing Jane. Painfully, if possible. He would not misjudge her again.

He rushed her, intending to tackle her bodily into the sandy dirt.

Jane dodged to the side but was unable to avoid him completely. He managed a fistful of her tunic, and spinning her around. He landed a hard blow into her stomach. The hit almost knocked the wind out of her, but she couldn't afford to give quarter, to stop.

Rather than trying to break his grasp, Jane stepped closer, taking another glancing punch to the side. She brought her knee up hard into his groin. He doubled over with a loud _OOF!_ Before he could fall forward or step back in retreat, Jane grabbed him by his greasy locks and pulled his head down _HARD_ into her uplifted knee.

His nose broke with a disgusting wet crunch, splattering her legs with blood. It was _most_ satisfying.

Hands still in his hair, Jane jerked the stunned man forward and threw him on top of his comrade's prostrate form. He landed unconscious on the bigger man's legs, eliciting a fresh scream of pain.

Backing a safe distance away, Jane turned to Algernon, clutching her injured side. Jane spared a Jester a quick glance.

Jester… Jester looked torn. Lavinia stood behind him, hands fisted in his shirt, eyes wide with fear. Horrified at her treatment, he looked nauseous, but determined to protect the little majesty. It was the correct decision, but his guilt was obvious. He started to step forward, to come to her aid, but she stopped him with a sharp shake of her head.

"Well done, my dear." Algernon caught her attention. He hadn't moved. "How competently graceful. Such skills you have. Quite unladylike, though." Algernon cupped his chin to run a speculative finger across his lower lip. It was a small gesture, predatory and possessive, yet somehow lewd.

It made Jane's blood run cold.

"We shall discuss your manners later. Now, come along." Algernon gave her another mocking, distasteful smile.

"No." Her voice was unwavering. Resolute.

"Very well." With an imperious signal, he motioned to the third man.

"What, too afraid to come get me yourself, Algernon?" The taunt came out before she could squelch it. _Her traitorous mouth._ What good would taunting Algernon do her now? She was already tired, unarmed, and according to the painful throbbing in her side, injured.

He laughed in genuine delight. _Laughed._

"Ah dearest Jane, how sweet and innocent you are. I have no desire to mar your pretty face. At least, not yet." He was cold, calculating. "When I hurt you, _and hurt you I will_ , it will be in the sanctity of our chambers." Algernon's eyes unfocused, looking past her to imagine some future diversion.

Jane doubted she'd find his imagined musings at all diverting.

"Yes," he hissed. "I have a promise to fulfill, my dear." His voice bubbled with villainous mirth.

The third man started cautiously towards her. Jane wondered again where Lavinia's guard was. With sudden clarity realized they were probably unconscious, perhaps dead.

 _No one_ was coming to their aid.

This time she could not help it. She glanced at Dragon's sword where it lay useless on the ground. Following her line of sight, Algernon's gaze settled on where the sword lay next to her pack. It was far, s _o terribly far._ There was no way she could get past Algernon and his man to reach it.

As though she has spoken them aloud, as though he could hear her very thoughts, Algernon stopped his man and walked over to retrieve it.

This was a game to him. An amusement. He was _playing_ with her.

"Ah yes, your _magic_ sword. I've heard you can summon your dragon with it." Algernon gave it a cursory inspection, uninterested, clicking the handle a few times. "Well, he will not be coming to help you today." Without preamble, without any warning _at all_ , Algernon pulled back his arm and flung it into the lake.

It landed with a soft anti-climactic splash.

Jane's stomach sank, twisting and roiling, as it disappeared under the placid water.

Algernon signaled to his man again.

The brute stepped forward, hands ready, cautious.

Jane understood he would not make the same mistake as his comrades. She brought her hands up, waiting, _waiting_. Finally, after what seemed an eternity of taunting feints, he lashed out with one meaty fist. It is easy enough to avoid, but as she danced aside, he pulled his other arm back, readying a blow. In slow time, Jane saw his fist will land in her middle, perhaps her breast. There wasn't enough time to dance away, or dodge aside; moving on instinct, dropped her arm in an attempt to block it.

His fist landed hard onto her right forearm, jarring her. The sudden shock of pain blurred her vision and numbed her arm. Bile rose, burning her throat. She fell to her knees, screaming, clutching her damaged arm. Holding it close, she rolled away.

The man landed heavily on her, crushing her injured arm beneath her. Jane arched her back, but with only one good arm, she lacked the strength to roll him off.

Distantly she heard Jester shouting; Lavinia screaming through broken sobs.

The man captured Jane's free hand, twisting it viciously behind her. With a grunt of effort, he wrapped one muscular arm around her neck, hauling her to her feet. Her numb arm hung uselessly beside her.

Jane squirmed against the brute, trying with desperate single-mindedness to get free. He tightened his grip, making it harder to breathe. Suddenly, Algernon was there before her, so close she could feel his breath on her cheek. It smelled faintly of the fruit and porridge Pepper had served for breakfast. It was an odd thought, muddled and unnecessary, but Jane felt oddly detached from her situation.

With a pained gasp, Jane realized she was close to passing out.

"That is quite enough, Jane." Algernon pressed a kiss to the top of her head. It was delicate, almost loving.

She wanted to throw up.

Jane kicked out, hoping to connect with something, _anything,_ in a desperate effort to hurt him. Sensing her intent, Algernon easily avoided her clumsy attempts. "You wouldn't want anything to happen to your lovely Jester would you?"

Jane stilled instantly. _Jester?_ Why was Jester still here? Why hadn't he run with the princess while she grappled with Algernon's man?

A quick glance answered her question. _No._

There, covered in splatters of drying crimson, stood a fourth man, his sword pressing against Jester's pale throat. A thin line of blood trickled down into his loose shirt. The princess's face was pressed hard into Jester's back, her arms wrapped around his middle.

Jane's mind, whirling about in her fear, recognized the man as the knight King Robert had assigned to _watch_ Algernon. This man, covered in great splatters of unknown blood, was supposed to be her _protection._

Deceptive, scheming, delusional, _psychotic_.

Algernon hadn't just slipped his leash. He'd somehow bought -or perhaps more frighteningly _earned-_ the loyalties of his handlers.

Jane finally understood why the princess' guards had not come. She had already suspected of course, _known on some deep frightened level_ , but still, Jane had hoped. The stark contrast of bloody evidence on his shirt, the gore covering the man's sword ...it rent her heart with despair.

 _No one was coming._

 _No one._

Beside them, the red-headed man, the one whose nose she'd broken, began to stir.

Algernon had not underestimated her.

Jane had underestimated _him._

Algernon had, _after all_ , come with at least four men. Five men including himself... five that she could _see. Were there more, lurking in the shadows?_ Each one fresh, well-armed, ready to strike now that Jane was vulnerable, unprotected, and alarmingly, _frighteningly,_ _alone._

Gunther had been right. Her arrogance, her naivete, her pride - they made her vulnerable.

Jane looked guiltily at Jester.

She had put her friends, the people she cared most about, in danger.

Heart thrumming, body aching, Jane struggled to determine some plan, some tact, some _bloody_ course of action that will save them. Trapped as she was, she could not fight her way out. Not without endangering Jester and Lavinia further.

The arm around her throat tightened again, threatening to cut off her air. Jane turned her attention back to Algernon.

"I will never go with you willingly. Even if you take me now, steal me away and force me, I will fight you, forever. I will never stop." Her voice trembled with rage. _Fear._

Algernon opened his mouth to retort, but then paused, thoughtful. He stepped back, looking at the ground, as though he were considering her words. Perhaps her logic had somehow cut through his delusional greed? His open ambition? His desire for revenge? After a moment his eyes met hers. They flashed with malevolence.

"You are quite right, my dear. It occurs to me this is no way to begin a marriage." His voice was saccharine, liquid honey over razored edge. His tongue slipped out of his mouth, licking his bottom lip suggestively. "I'll admit I would rather you come to me willingly, of your own accord. _Submit,_ if you will." He almost hissed the word.

Algernon turned to the man holding Jester captive. "Take the princess. She will be coming with us."

Jane gasped as a feeling of horror, of complete utter _terror_ overtook her. Time slowed as the bottom dropped out of the world. Held stiffly immobile, Jane watched, helpless. She could do nothing, _nothing,_ as the man with the sword pulled his arm back. The blade hurled forward, a deadly sweeping arc aimed at Jester's unprotected throat.

He missed.

Jester, hampered as he is by Lavinia's clutching arms, leaned back at the waist - so far back he almost fell- to avoid the oncoming blade. In the back of her mind, back behind the fear and the terror Jane had time to think, _this is why we practice baby-cartwheels and back bends,_ before she is snapped back to the scene before her.

Jester stumbled, tripping over Lavinia's feet, but caught himself before he fell. Dodging a downward swing, he pulled the two of them into the water. With a strength Jane would never have suspected -Lavinia was no longer a small child and hasn't been for a while; Jester bodily launched the princess into the lake.

Lavinia came up sputtering, standing neck deep where the shallows ended and the rocks dropped off into black, murky nothingness.

"Swim!" Jester's voice cracked. "Swim to the other side of the lake if you must, but swim and hi-" The knight, having approached unseen, used his pommel to land a heavy blow to the back of Jester's head. Jester crumpled, his body limp at the edge of the water.

Jane gaped in dazed fascination as small waves tugged at his bloodied hair.

 _No._

Her mind refused to process what she had just seen.

Ignoring Jester, the knight waded in after the princess, but she was too fast.

Quick as a fish Lavinia pushed off of the bottom, twisting to dive into deeper waters. She emerged several lengths out, past the drop off, treading water. Jane relaxed, if only slightly. Lavinia was too far out to catch easily, especially for a man wearing heavy leather armor.

"Enough of this." Algernon huffed, annoyed by the delay. To his man, "Come with me."

Jane found herself hefted up, dragged across the short beach to where the water lapped against an unmoving Jester. Still. He was so _still._ _Please don't let him be dead._ Jane thought perhaps she could still see the rise and fall of his chest. Was he breathing or was it just the motion of the shallow water?

She didn't know. She didn't know.

Jane struggled against her captor, curses spilling from her lips. The arm tightened, tightened. Breathing became difficult as black spots formed at the edge of her vision.

Algernon stroked the back of one long, pale finger down her cheek. "Do be quiet, love. Such words are unbecoming."

Turning towards where Lavinia tread water, Algernon called out. "Princess Lavinia, Your Majesty. Do come back here. We will not hurt you, I promise."

Lavinia looked skeptical.

"No." came the muted reply.

Jane sagged, almost fainting with relief.

"NO, I will not."

Never had Jane been more grateful for the princess' stubborn nature. Jane was happy to let Algernon take her, let him do what he will, but he _could not_ under _any_ circumstances, take the princess. Her Lavinia.

"GO!" Jane screamed, kicking her feet out in a desperate attempt to unbalance the man behind her. It did nothing. He was too big, too heavy, his grip too strong. " _GO!_ " Lavinia does not, uncertainty clear in her face.

"Shut her up." Algernon hissed through clenched teeth.

Algernon smiled again, _Sweet Lord in Heaven, how she hates his smile,_ and drew his sword. "Come out princess, or I will kill your favorite lady knight." The princess did not respond, hesitating.

Algernon pressed the sword to Jane's unprotected side, where her arm dangled, useless. The pointed tip cut through the loose fabric easily, scratching her bruised skin.

Helpless, Jane stilled.

"Now." It brooked no argument.

Then, to Jane's everlasting _horror_ , the princess complied.

 _No. NO!_

Dripping and shivering with fear, Lavinia trudged out of the water to a waiting Algernon.

 _No!_

Resheathing his sword, Algernon stepped towards the princess. Without warning, he rammed a hard fist into her unprotected stomach. Lavinia fell, unconscious. Before she could drop into the shallow water, Algernon scooped her up, handing her boneless body to the red-headed man.

 _No. No. No. No NO!_

Panic, barely held at bay, clouded Jane's brain.

"Let her go! I will go with you. I will do anything, _anything-_ \- just release the princess."

Jane begged. Jane entreated, Jane _pleaded_ with every fiber of her being. Because at this moment, and _every_ moment from now into eternity, Jane would comply to _any_ request, follow _any_ instruction, obey _any_ command if Algernon would only let the princess go free.

Algernon reveled in her torment. Drank in her despair as though it were his own sweetened elixir of life.

"Yes, my dear." He came closer, closer. "Yes, you will. But not until I say so. I was quite annoyed at your... _display_ yesterday. Pulling a sword on your future husband." He clicked his tongue in a disapproving tsk. "Though I do appreciate your...enthusiasm. Especially when it comes to that squire you debase yourself with. I would have that for my own."

Jane's shock must have registered on her face, because Algernon smirked, no, _grinned wholeheartedly_ at her discomfiture.

"Ah yes, I saw that improper display in the meadow." Algernon grabbed a fistful of her drying hair. "Not to worry, it won't take long for me to drive all thoughts of that base-born _nothing_ out of your head." Algernon leaned forward and pressed a hard, bruising kiss to her lips. His wet tongue snaked its way into her mouth. It was shocking, and before Jane could think to bite down, Algernon had already moved away.

With a look of gross satisfaction, Algernon smoothed his mustache, wiping his hand down his chin.

"You _will_ come with me, dearest Jane. But not until you have learned your lesson. Learned to _submit._ You will crawl back to your little castle, defeated, and tell the king and queen you lost their daughter. That you, having _failed_ in your duty to protect her, are responsible for her capture." Algernon neigh _shone_ with dark, evil glee. "Then, once they have stripped you of your title, ruined your family, and cast you out with _nothing,_ will I be willing to allow you to prostitute yourself for the princess' life."

Algernon reached out to grasp painfully at her breast. "Until then, I shall have to make do with the princess. No doubt her sweet screams will keep me entertained for quite a while."

Jane's vision, blurry from pain and constricting arm, exploded in white. When it faded everything, _everything,_ snapped into hard contrast. The buzzing in Jane's ears, before just background noise, roared through her head in a cacophonous avalanche.

 _HE. WILL. NOT._

Without thinking - without considering the consequences, Jane brought both knees up to her chest, kicking hard at Algernon with both feet. The movement pulled hard at her restrained arm, jerking it painfully. Combined with her sudden weight, it was just enough leverage to stagger her captor back a few paces, and loosen his hold. Jane dodged quickly to her right, ducking under his arm and twisting away. Before he could recover she punched at his side.

It did nothing. Having been twisted for so long, her arm and shoulder lacked the strength to inflict any real damage.

Jane didn't care. Her focus is on Lavinia and Lavinia _alone_. She raced towards the red-headed man only to be brought up short. Having already recovered, Algernon reached up to grab her hair, wrenching her head violently back. Jane spun, hampered by his grip, lashing out with an elbow, a kicking boot.

It was the last blow she landed.

Algernon, one hand still in her hair, slammed her hard in her middle. Pain exploded within her core, radiating outward. Before she could get hear bearings, Algernon threw her hard to the ground. Scrabbling for purchase, Jane grabbed a handful of sand, throwing it at his hateful face.

Algernon batted it away, unperturbed. He was grinning, _grinning,_ and it struck Jane anew that he is _enjoying_ her fight. Algernon was getting a sick, _twisted,_ pleasure at her defiance, and that this...this and his anticipated _breaking_ of her spirit is what was really driving him. He _reveled_ in her pain. Relished it.

If she had the time or the presence of mind, Jane would have pitied his dead wives. Girls not much older than Lavinia. Girls, no _children,_ younger than herself.

Unfortunately, she had neither.

Jane rolled over in an attempt to crawl away, but Algernon's boot landed heavily on her back. She was driven into the sand, sputtering. Algernon grasped her left arm, yanking it hard up and behind her, pulling, pulling, pulling, until _pop!_ her arm dislocated from the socket. The sound reverberated through her entire body, followed shortly by pain.

Red, burning pain engulfed her. Jane heard screaming. Wretched and pained s _creaming._

In some far distant part of her mind, Jane realized it was her own.

"That is quite enough, you _bitch._ " Algernon dropped down, his knee in her back. His breath was hot against her neck, her ear. "Did he tell you? Did that _nothing,_ worthless, _bastard_ tell you what I whispered in his ear? What I promised him?" Algernon pulled her hair roughly to the side, exposing her neck and face.

If it hurt, she didn't feel it. She could only feel the agony radiating from her ruined shoulder.

His hot, disgusting tongue slipped past his teeth. Slowly, deliberately, Algernon leaned forward and ran it from the base of her neck, over her chin and cheek, up to her temple. She was helpless to stop him.

She wanted to sob.

To cry for herself.

Wail for Jester.

 _Scream_ for young Lavinia.

Algernon's whisper brought her back to the present.

"I promised that whelp that when we lie in our marriage bed, you will scream. And scream you will, over and over, loud enough for him to hear. He will hear your cries, in his dreams, in his waking hours, for the rest of his days." Chuckling to himself, Algernon gave a quick kiss to the cup of her ear, then after considering the taste, bit down _hard._

Jane cried out again, she couldn't help it.

"You will submit to me, _Lady_ Jane."

One hand grabbing roughly at her dislocated shoulder, the other still tangled in her hair, Algernon pulled her to where the waves lapped at the shore. There, with merciless intent, Algernon held her face under the water.

Jane struggled, unable to lift her head, her arms useless as leverage, drowning in two inches of water. Her lungs burned, on _fire_ with the need for breath.

Algernon lifted her head, allowing one gasping, ragged breath before pushing her face back in the water.

Jane felt herself fading, fading. Slipping into…

Using her hair, Algernon pulled her face out of the water. "You _will_ submit."

He slammed her face back into the water. The sand pushed its way into her nose, her mouth.

Choking, gasping, Jane realized she was probably going to die.

Again and again, Algernon held her under water, only to let her breathe again.

Jane was defenseless, helpless, _powerless._

 _Algernon held her life in his hands._

Jane felt it and herself drift away.

Again, again.

" _Submit."_ He hissed.

Life and death.

Again.

Again.

Finally, after an eternity of torture, Algernon tossed her limp body onto the shore.

Jane struggled to remain conscious, to stay awake for whatever new sadistic torture awaited. She could not. Before the darkness could take her she heard Algernon bark sharp commands.

"Put the bitch where she cannot be seen from the air."

"And the other one?"

Algernon's voice was empty, emotionless. "Drag that fool into the forest and kill him. Leave no trace that they were here."

Heart breaking, Jane let the blackness consume her.

* * *

 _Janie are you ok? Are you ok? Are you ok, Janie?  
You've been hit by, you've stuck by, a smooth criminal._


End file.
